Begin and The end
by ArianaMocha
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up ! Saat Hermione kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, perubahan apa yang bisa memperbaiki segalanya. "Saya tidak tidak, kami hanya menikmati kehidupan Muggle kami professor. Aku dulunya seorang Muggle." / "Tapi kau tak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa dia juga seorang penyihir." / Bad summary / New Author / Please RnR /
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hermione melirik kedalam tas yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sepucuk surat menyembul dari dalamnya. Matanya menatap liar pada kertas itu. Itu adalah surat ke sepeluh yang di terimanya setengah hari ini. Surat yang mampu membuat degup jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat, surat yang bisa membuat lututnya bergetar, dan membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Surat berwarna krim berlabel Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts membayangi kepalanya.

"Hermione. Mione. Kau okey?" Hentakan seseorang pada pundaknya menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidak fokus, ada sesuatu?" tanya Rebbeca. Gadis yg duduk di hadapannya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin cerita?" bujuk Rebbeca lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas. " Tidak ada yg perlu di ceritakan, biasa hanya masalah pekerjaan."

Pembicaraan mereka tentang pekerjaan pun dilanjutkan Rebbeca sangat bersemngat menceritakan inovasi-inovasi apa saja yang akan di gunakannya untuk menaikkan pasaran. Hermione mendengarkan dengan seksama laporan sekaligus curhatan sahabat yang merangkap menjadi anak buah, kaki tangan, orang terpercaya, apapun sebutan untuk gadis super bersemangat di depannya ini.

"Bisa kita lanjutkam di kantor saja." Potong Hermione sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu istirahat siang mereka.

Rebbeca melirik jamnya juga, ia memasang wajah menyesal pada Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, seperti biasa aku tak bisa menahannya." ia memasang wajah seperti anak anjing membuat Hermione tertawa.

"Ayo cepatlah, aku tidak mau di anggap sebagai bos yang semena-mena. Kita harus disiplin ingat"

"Kau bos terbaik yang pernah ku punya Hermione." Rebbeca tersenyum nakal padanya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Berdiri dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu." Teriak Rebbeca. Membuat Hermione berhenti bejalan. Rebbeca berjalan di sampingnya. "Biar aku yang bayar tagihannya, bosku yang baik hati memberiku kenaikan gajih, Ohh tuhan dia sangat baik dan sangat cantik." ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului Hermione menuju meja kasir tempat mereka makan siang saat ini. Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala kehabisan kata-kata menanggapi gadis ini. Kelakuannya mirip seperti Ron, sahabat rambut merahnya yang ada di Inggris.

"Aku merindukanmu Ron." bisik Hermione.

"AYOO.." Rebbeca menggamit tangan Hermione dan membawanya keluar dari restoran.

-oOo-

"Aku tunggu laporannya sore nanti, sampai jumpa." Hermione berpisah dari Rebbeca dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati jembatan menuju kantornya.

"Miss. Granger, salinan document telah ku siapkan di dalam." Sapa Angelica saat Hermione melewati mejanya menuju ruangannya. "Terima kasih." balas Hermione.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia di kejutkan dengan suara menggelegar dari ujung ruangan. Sepucuk surat melayang di hadapannya setinggi dada. Nampak sebuah bibir berkedut menempel di tengah-tengah surat seperti sebuah pin. Suara Dehaman seorang wanita menggelegar keluar dari bibir di tengah surat membuat Hermione terlonjak. Terburu-buru Hermione menyebrang ruangan menuju mejanya, membuka laci dan mengambil sebatang tongkat.

"Mufliato." Rapal Hermione.

"Kepada Miss. Hermione Granger, bertempat di Avenue Street blok 9, Gedung A-B, Los Angeles, Amerika serikat. Diberitahukan kepada anda untuk segera membalas kiriman surat yang kami kirimkan. Tertanda kepala sekolah _The School of Magic Hogwarts_." suara teriakan bibir di surat memenuhi ruangan, beruntung Hermione sempat merapalkan mantra peredam suara, takut teriakan suara sihir ini keluar ruangan. Hermione melirik keluar pada dinding kaca ruangannya. Tidak ada yang menyadari adanya sebuah surat yang melayang dan bisa mengeluarkan suara di dalam kantornya.

Hermione menghela nafas lega. Buru-buru ia merapal mantra, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada surat, dan surat itu hangus terbakar seketika.

Hermione duduk di kursinya sambil memijat kepalanya, menghancurkan tatanan rambut hitamnya. Jarinya gemetar memencet intercom di atas meja. "Angelica. Aku ingin soda."

Tangannya masih meremas-remas rambut saat Angelica melongok membuka pintu, ia terkejut mendapati bosnya yang biasa terlihat elegan ini memiliki wujud asli yang uuuhhh sedikit mengerikan batin Angelica.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah Mione?." Pelan-pelan Angelica maneruh pesanan Hermione di atas meja. Hermione menggeleng. Ia menatap Angelica sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku ingin keluar. Kau pelajari semua artikel ini, jika ada yang tak bisa kau kerkajan sisakan saja untukku. Hubungi Elena−minta ia memberikan jawaban segera atas permintaan kita, jika ia terlalu banyak mengulur waktu, katakan padanya aku membatalkan kerja sama ini. Dan berikan rangkuman jadwalku dari besok sampai sabtu−Oh tidak, sampai sabtu depan−Dan semua harus sudah selesai besok pagi." Hermione menatap Angelica lagi, tangannya mendorong lima tumpuk artikel yang mana satu artikel saja tebalnya hampir dua ratus lembar. Angelica menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan perintah atasannya ini.

"Dan suruh Andrew keluarkan mobilku dari garasi, saat aku keluar mobil sudah siap di depan kantor. Setelah itu suruh Andrew jemput anakku jam dua siang di tempat les." Angelica masih menatapnya, menunggu.

Hermione menaikkan satu alisnya. Dan Angelica menghambur keluar, berlari menuju mejanya. Jangan sampai ia keluar duluan sebelum mobilnya tiba. Ia belum pernah se-mengerikan ini. Batin Angelica. Tangannya berlarian memencet nomor telepon pada pesawat telepon di depanya.

"Siapkan mobil Miss. Granger segera, di depan gedung B." Ia berteriak pada Andrew.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas berat, menenggak habis sodanya, mengambil jaket dan tasnya ia keluar dari kantornya. Semua karyawannya tampak tegang mentapnya saat ia melewati kubikel-kubikel tempat mereka bekerja. Pasti Angelica sudah memberi mereka kode kalau-kalau Hermione sedang tidak enak hati.

Audi berwarna putih terparkir sempurna di depan gedung kantornya. Andrew membukakan pintu kemudi untuknya. Ia tersenyum manis, dan Hermione hanya membalas senyum pelan padanya, ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood sekarang, bahkan untuk senyumpun ia sedang tak ingin.

"Hati-hati di jalan Miss. Granger."

Hermione hanya mengangguk sebelum Andrew menutup pintu kemudi.

Hermione menginjak pedal gasnya semakin dalam, mobil meraung memaksimalkan kemampuannya. Jarum speedometer terus bergerak naik memacu adrenalin Hermione membuatnya menginjak pedal semakin dalam. Matanya melirik ke spion di samping. Tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi lalu lintas seperti mendukung kegiatan Hermione siang ini. Lalu lintas agak lenggang, tidak banyak yang keluar ingin rumah hari ini. Hermione terus memacu mobilnya, setelah di pikir-pikir dari awal memliki mobil ini sampai sekarang belum pernah ia memakainya dengan kecepatan seperti ini, Hermione termasuk salah satu warga yang taat hukum, tidak menyalahi aturan saat mengemudi, tapi kali ini ia melanggarnya. Kecepatannya terus bertambah, Hermione tersenyum miring _'Nice Car'_ batinnya.

Mobilnya terhenti di sebuah gedung besar bertingkat tiga, ia memarkirnya di belakang gedung, keluar dari mobil, membuka bagasinya dan mengambil tas besar, Hermione berjalan melewati basement dan masuk ke lobby.

"Hallo cantik." Sapa seseorang di balik meja.

Hermione mengeluarkan member card nya dan memberikannya pada pria berlesung pipi di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak biasa di siang bolong seperti ini, kau pasti benar-benar sedang kepanasan ya." Gurau Antonio.

Hermione tersenyum, salah satu temannya ini sudah hapal apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya. "Benar-benar panas."

"Terlihat sekali dari wajahmu yang memerah." Dan Antonio tertawa.

"Aku perlu yang kosong."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pakai kolam yang paling ujung." Dan ia memberikan sebuah kunci pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum tulus padanya, memiliki teman baik maka kita harus membalasnya pula dengan kebaikan. Antonio sudah sangat mengerti arti kedatangannya kesini, Hermione akan selalu ke kolam renang ketika ia memiliki masalah, dan Antonia akan selalu siap sedia melayaninya. Tak peduli saat pagi hari, siang, atau bahkan malam menjelang mereka tutup. Saat Hermione datang Antonio akan tetap mempersilahkannya masuk, dan ia bisa mendapat perlakuan khusus, Antonio akan mengurusnya jika ia perlu ruang sendirian. Maka Hermione akan berada di sebuah kolam renang ukuran besar sendirian tidak berbagi dengan siapapun.

Hermione mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat, dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam.

Sepuluh tahun Hermione tinggal di kota ini, tak ada gangguan atau keluhan sampai saat ini, mengasuh anak perempuannya, tinggal dengan kedua adik kembarnya dan hidup bersama Gail, sangat menyenangkan sampai minggu lalu saat pertama kali surat dari Hogwarts itu ada di kamar anaknya.

Beruntunglah saat itu Hermione yang menemukan surat itu, bagaimana jika yang lain menemukannya, ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Satu minggu ia mengacuhkan surat itu, setiap pagi atau sepulang kerja ia selalu mengecek kotak surat rumah mereka, tidak ada yang boleh menemukan surat itu. Keberuntungan masih menyertainya selama satu minggu ia selamat dari pertnyaan-pertanyan aneh anggota rumahnya.

Dan kemarin siang adalah puncaknya, Hermione tau ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Sebuah Howler mendarat di kantornya. Kali ini bukan untuk anaknya tapi ditujukan untuk dirinya. Mereka akan terus mengejarnya sampai kapanpun.

Dadanya sesak, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuhnya mencapai permukaan. Udara berebut masuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong, tubuhnya melayang-layang di permukaan air. Berenang mengelilingi kolam, merelaksasikan tubuhnya, mengikuti irama air ia terus berenang sambil terus berpikir. Dan sudah di putuskan.

Hermione keluar dari kolam. Berenang memang bisa menjernihkan pikiran. Batinnya.

Hermione akan berangkat ke Inggris minggu depan.

Hermione mandi dan mengganti pakaian renangnya, jam dinding di ujung dinding kolam menujnjukkan pukul 03:30 siang.

"Sudah dapat pencerahan" sapa Antonio.

"Yep. Pencerahan untuk mengutukmu." Sahut Hermione saat ia menyerahkan kunci.

"Oohh. Kutuklah aku menjad tampan Madam."

Hermione tertawa. Dan ia memberikan Antonia beberapa lembar Dollar. Dan Antonio mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Segeralah kembali ke sini _Darling._ " Teriak Antonia saat Hermione menjauh dari meja, ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Antonio memang pria yang menyenangkan. Muda, sangat rajin bekerja, dan lumayan tampan.

-oOo-

Hermione kembali memarkir mobilnya di depan gedung A-B yang menjadi kantor sekaligus tempat tinggalnya. Gedung A dengan tinggi lima lantai sedangkan gedung B enam lantai, dua gedung kembar berdampingan di tengah-tengan kota Los Angeles. Gedung A dengan plang besar bertuliskan 'Ana's House' berisikan Salon dan Spa lengkap di lantai satu dan dua. Lalu sebuah butik di lantai dua, tiga dan empat. Dan di atap gedung sebuah taman pribadi Hermione yang asri di lengkapi dengan kolam renang kecil menghiasi. Dan di gedung B plang besar bertuliskan 'Ana's Publishing'. Yeah semua tentang Ana bagi Hermione sekarang. Gedung B berisikan kantor penerbitan dari lantai satu sampai lantai empat dan sebuah perpustakaan di lantai mengisi lantai lima. Dan di Lantai teratas merupakan penthouse Hermione.

Hermione memasuki gedung A ia berjalan melewati salonnya yang tengah banyak pengunjung, masuk kedalam Lift yang ada di ujung ruangan, memencet kode penthousenya dan lift melaju naik ke atas. Sepuluh tahun ia membangun ini semua, dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati jerih payahnya. Membangun perusahaan dan keluarga baru. Ini masih pukul empat sore, jam bekerja masih belum selesai seharusnya, tapi ia malas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan ia sudah menyuruh Angelica menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaannya. Lift terus melaju sampai atas, bunyi ding bergema, dan pintu lift seketika terbuka menampakkan pemandangan menyenangan sebuah taman dengan beberapa pohon tropis menghiasi, di ujung taman sebuah kolam renang ukuran sedang dengan latar belakang pemandangan langit, birunya awan menghiasi jika berenang disana, dan lihatlah pemandangan dibawahnya. Fantastis. Empat kursi berjemur tergeletak di tengah-tengah taman. Dinding batu buatan di kanan taman dengan beberapa tanaman Anggrek menjuntai menghiasi dindingnya dan kolam ikan dibawahnya. Sebuah gajebo yang lumayan besar untuk bersantai di sisi kiri taman. Sebuah lapangan Basket dan Tenis berdampingan di sisi lain taman. Ada juga kebun jeruk yang Hermione tanam tiga tahun lalu, kini semua pohonnya telah menjulang tinggi dengan buah yang rimbun. Dan kebun Bunga kecil milik Gail melengkapi semuanya. Benar-benar taman buatan impian siapapun.

Hermione berjalan melewati tamannya dan mnyebrangi jembatan penghubung antara Gedung A dan Gedung B, antara taman dan penthousenya. Ia masuk dan langsung mendapati putrinya sedang tengkurap menonton televisi.

"Kau tadi kemana Mom?"

"Ganti dulu pakaianmu Anastasia." Hermione meloto melihat segala atribut sekolah anaknya berceceran di ruang santai.

"Andrew bilang, kau pergi terburu-buru dengan wajah merah." Anastasia masih tak bergerak tetap fokus pada televisinya.

"Sejak kapan Andrew berubah propesi menjadi pengamat wajahku." Kini Hermione berdiri di depan Anastasia, menutupi seluruh pandangan.

"Mom. Acaranya sedang bagus." Anastasia menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa terus menonton.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kini Hermione mematikan Televisi. Kini ia benar-benar melotot marah.

"Mom." Teriak Anastasia.

Hermione menatapnya, tatapan tajam keduanya seakan mampu meruntuhkan bangunan.

Anastasia bangun, ia menyerah. Tak ada yang bisa menang beradu argument tentang kebersihan dengan ibunya ini. Ia akan selalu melotot jika melihat sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya, tidak ada negosiasi tentang kerapian, tidak untuknya, tidak juga untuk semua penghuni rumah.

Anastasia menyeret tasnya, dan mengambil sepatunya yang berserakan asal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Gerutunya sambil berjalan.

"Aku hanya pergi ke kolam renang." Sahut Hermione sambil mengambil tas yang di seret Anastasia.

" _Something is wrong?_ "

"Tidak ada, hanya tentang pekerjaan." Hermione masuk ke kamar putrinya dan meletakkan tasnya pada tempatnya.

Tulisan besar 'Anastasia Jean Granger' tertempel di dinding berwarna biru laut menghadap pintu masuk. Di samping tulisan namanya tertempel berbagai macam foto hitam putih memenuhi dinding, dari ukuran kecil sampai super besar, dari fotonya masih bayi sampai umur sekarang, dari sendirian sampai lima kepala memenuhi pigura foto. Di sisi lain kamar, sebuah ranjang, lemari, dan meja belajar mengisinya.

Anastasia merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, ibunya duduk disampingnya.

"Mom, aku ingin keluar malam ini."

"Kemana?" Hermione merebahkan dirinya disamping putrinya.

"Diandra mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk kami, aku boleh pergi ya?"

"Andrew akan mengantarmu kalau begitu, hanya sampai jam sepuluh. Oke."

Anastasia mencium pipi ibunya. Dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin tidur dulu kalau begitu."

"Dimana Gail?"

"Dia pergi les menjahit."

"Aku pikir dia tidak mengikuti les itu lagi."

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Anastasia menguap, matanya terkelap dan Hermione memeluk putrinya. Menutup mata.

Hermione terbangun dan hari berubah senja, ia membangunkan Anastasia menyuruhnya mandi dan bersiap pergi ke pestanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?."

"Ku pikir kau tidak mengikuti les itu lagu."

"Aku merasa bosan di rumah sendirian." Jawab Gail, wanita paling tua di rumah ini.

"Makan malam hamper siap."

"Aku ingin mandi dulu."

AAAAAAAAAAAA….. Hermione terkejut sampai melompat ke atas sofa. Gail keluar dari dapur. Dan sebuah wajah buruk rupa muncul dari balik pintu.

Hermione memukul-mukul seseorang yang sedang tertawa sambil memakai sebuah topeng monster jelek buruk rupa. Dia tertawa sambil berlari mengelilingi ruang santai.

"Alexander." Teriak Gail menghentikan Hermione dan laki-laki bernama Alexander itu berkejar-kejaran.

"Berhenti mengganggu Hermione."

"Maafkan aku ibu." Alexander masih saja tertawa.

"Tidak lucu Alex." Bentak Hermione.

"Memang tidak lucu, tapi sangat lucu sampai membuatmu berteriak seperti itu." Dan Alex kabur kekamarnya sambil terus teratawa.

-oOo-

Seperti biasa setiap paginya Hermione berkeliling kantornya, dari mulai salon, butik dan terakhir kantor penerbitannya sekedar mengecek pekerjaan para karyawannya. Ia mampir ke kantor Rebecca di lantai dua. Rebecca adalah pemegang kendali untuk butiknya, semua ia serahkan kepada Rebecca, karena Rebecca merupakan Designer terhebat yang ia kenal, muda, berbakat, sayang dia hanya kurang percaya diri dengan karyanya. disinilah Hermione mendukungnya untuk terus maju.

Begitu pula dengan Salon dan Spa telah ia limpah tangankan pada orang kepercayaannya untuk mengelola. Megan, wanita muda berambut pirang. Hermione hanya perlu menunggu laporan bulanan dari mereka untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasnya sekarang. Dan semua masalah aka teratasi oleh mereka berdua.

"Haiii." Sapa Hermione masuk ke ruangan Rebecca.

Rebecca terlihat antusias dengan kedatangan Hermione. Tangannya bergerak menyuruh Hermione duduk.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Hermione mentapnya keheranan.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau tampak mengerikan kemarin." Tanya Rebecca menggebu-gebu.

Hermione semakin heran menatapnya.

"Mereka membicarakannya terus, tentang bos mereka yang biasanya super cantik berubah menjadi monster kemarin."

"Ohh tuhan." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, cepat sekali gossip terccipta disini pikirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Rebecca. Aku pikir aku hanya tidak akur dengan Harry dan Ron, aku sedikit frustasi kemarin, dan aku rasa minggu depan aku ingin ke Inggris menemui mereka."  
"Benar hanya itu."

Hermione mengangguk, dan berdiri. Rebecca memberikan beberapa map pada Hermione.

"Itu beberapa skets buatan anak magang, kupikir kau ingin melihatnya."

"Selamat bekerja kalau begitu−dan jangan lupa suruh mereka tutup mulut."

Rebecca tertawa geli, dan Hermione memutar bola matanya sambil keluar ruangan.

Hermione memasang headset di telinganya, mendengarkan music melalui I-phone nya berjaga-jaga bila ia mendapatkan Howler lagi hari ini, maka ia tak perlu mendengarnya. Berjalan santai melewati setiap lantai gedungnya sambil memperhatikan para karyawannya bekerja.

Hermione mengambil kopinya di atas meja Angelica, asisten pribadinya. Berbeda dengan dua usahanya yang lain, kantor penerbitan Hermione sendiri yang mengelola.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di dalam." Kata Angelica.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, baru saja sampai kantor sudah ada tamu pikirnya.

Hermione melenggang masuk ke kantornya, dan seketika kopi di tangannya jatuh ke lantai menumpahkan semua isinya.

Seorang wanita menggunakan jubah hitam dengan topi kerucut tinggi bangun dari duduknya.

"Selamat pagi Miss. Granger."

"P-p-profesor Mc Gonagall. Se-selamat pagi juga."

"Maaf jika aku terlalu pagi berkunjung kesini."

"I-i-iya, silahkan duduk professor." Hermione terus tergagap sambil menumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang melayang entah kemana. Kejutan apalagi ini.

Hermione memijat pelipisnya agak pusing, tidak percaya, tidak mungkin, dan mustahil sekali Mc Gonagall sendiri yang langsung datang kesini.

"Maaf sekali lagi jika aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali professor."

Hermione membersihkan tumpahan kopinya dengan mantra.

"Apa yang membuat anda sampai jauh kesini professor?" Tanya Hermione basa-basi. Mencoba Menenangkan hatinya.

"Perlu aku jelaskan lagi atau kau sudah bisa menebaknya." Mc Gonagall menatapnya tajam.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas berat, dan mengambil nafas pun terasa berat saat ini.

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan kehidupanmu saat ini Hermione." Mata Mc Gonagall menjelajah mengelilingi ruang kerja Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum lemas menanggapi sanjunganguru favorit nya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

"Kau sangat pandai, tidak ada yang meragukan itu."

"Anda terlalu melebihkan professor."

Mc Gonagall menggeleng. "Saking pandainya kau sangat bersih menjauh dari dunia sihir."

Hermione sedikit tercekat tapi segera ia memperbaiki pernafasannya, kembali tenang. Serangan di mulai batinnya.

"Saya tidak menjauh professor."

"Lalu apa namanya ini." Mc Gonagall menaikkan alisnya.

"Saya hanya kembali ke masa lalu."

"Masa lalu yang mana?"

"Sebelum Hogwarts." Hermione mendesah pasrah.

Mc Gonagall hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Hermione.

"Tidak semua orang ingin kembali ke masa lalu Hermione."

"Kalau begitu saya salah satu yang ingin."

"Aku bisa melihatnya"

"Maafkan saya professor, saya sangat tidak sopan membiarkan tamu duduk tanpa jamuan. Saya permisi sebentar." Hermione keluar dari ruangannya, menarik udara melewati rongga hidung sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika tamunya dia."

"Ma-maaf." Angelica mengkerut di bawah tatapan Hermione.

"Siapkan minuman. Apa saja."

Kembali ke dalam ruangan, lutut Hermione kembali bergetar.

Mc Gonagall sedang berdiri menata psebuah foto hitam putih besar tergantung di dinding.

"Ini dia.?" Tanya Mc Gonagall sambil menunjukk foto itu.  
Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap foto putrinya. Seakan-akan foto itu bisa menenagkan hatinya. Apapun yang akan terjadi Hermione akan bisa menghadapi semua ini, dan pertama-tama menghadapi kedatangan Profesor Mc Gonagall.

"Sekarang dia jauh lebih besar." Hatinya mengembang menatap foto putrinya.

"Sekali lagi, kau memang penyihir terpandai Hermione, tak heran jika Harry bisa mengalahkan Voldemort selama kau ada di sampingnya−dan saking pandainya tidak banyak yang tau jika seharusnya putrimu sudah memasuki Hogwarts tahun kemarin."

Nafas Hermione habis seperti disedot sesuatu. Serangan Mc Gonagall tepat pada sasarannya.

"Profesor, saya. Saya−"

"Tidak untuk tahun ini Hermione, mungkin tahun lalu aku masih memberimu kelonggoran−tapi jika tahun ini kau tidak mengambil tawarannya, kami tidak akan menawarkannya lagi tahun depan atau tahun seterusnya."

Hermione tertunduk lesu mendengar pernyataan Mc Gonagall, tak ada lagi bisa di lakukannya.

"Maafkan saya professor."

Ketukan di pintu memecah keheningan diantara mereka, memberi Hermione waktu untuknya menarik nafas. Ruangan terasa semakin panas sekarang.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Hogwarts?"

"Bukan tidak tertarik, tapi tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu tentang Hogwarts?"

"Bukan Hogwarts saja tapi dunia sihir juga."

Wajah Mc Gonagall memerah, terlihat jelas ia menahan emosinya dan siap meledak. Hermione menyiapkan tameng ketenangan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu sampai kau memperlakukan anakmu sendiri seperti seorang Squib, dia penyihir Hermione."

"Saya tidak−tidak, kami hanya menikmati kehidupan Muggle kami professor. Aku dulunya seorang Muggle."

"Tapi kau tak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa dia juga seorang penyihir dan ia layak hidup di dunia sihir juga."

Hermione terdiam, kenyataannya telah terungkap. Hal yang di tutupnya rapat selama ini terbuka lebar dengan kedatangan Mc Gonagall.

"Maafkan jika aku lancang Hermione." Mc Gonagall memberikan selembar kertas.

"Itu tiket Hogwarts Express. 1 September, ingat." Mc Gonagall berdiri dan menjabat tangan Hermione. "Terima kasih atas waktunya."

"Saya antar smpai kedepan professor."

Mereka berdua keluar ruangan bersama, Hermione sesekali menjelaskan pada Mc Gonagall bagaimana cara kerja para karyawannya. Sedikit tur singkat untuk Mc Gonagall. Wajahnya terus berbinar-binar takjub mengelilingi kantor Hermione. Tidak begitu buruk hidup di dunia Muggle pikirnya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk membangun ini semua?"

"Hampir sepuluh tahun professor."

Mata Hermione mengawang menatap bangunan miliknya. Perjuangan berat untuknya menciptakan semua ini, ada peluh dan air mata didalamnya.

"Tempat ini cukup menyenangkan, tidak heran kau betah disini. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, aku punya keperluan dengan Mentri Sihir Amerika."

Mc Gonagall memeluk dan mencium pipi Hermione. Ia melambai dan berjalan menyebrang jalan, sebuah bus melintas di belakanngnya dan setelah bus lewat Profesor Mc Gonagall sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Apakah ini sebuah akhir untuk kehidupan Hermione atau sebuah awal dari semuanya.

Hermione masuk kembali ke dalam kantornya.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini Angelica?" Tanya Hermione berlalu melewati meja Angelica dan terus masuk keruangannya. Angelica mengikuti Hermione masuk.

"Elena menerima tawaran kita, dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu saat makan siang−setelah itu kau akan menghadiri Laucing novel terbaru Erika Rusbrand di pusat perbelanjaan pusat kota−lalu kau akan bertemu dengan Mrs. Robinson membicarakan tentang investasi kalian, ini semua dokumennya." Jelas Angelica panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih Angelica." Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hermione menggeleng."Maaf untuk kemarin, aku membentakmu." Giliran Angelica yang menggeleng.

"Pesankan aku dua tiket pesawat ke London untuk hari minggu nanti−dan kosongkan semua jadwalku minggu depan."

Angelica berjengit mendengar permintaan Hermione. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hanya ingin liburan."

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

dan cerita ini murni karangan saya

New Author

Pairing

Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

OOC, typos dimana-mana

Please Read And Review

CHAPTER 2

Draco baru saja selesai mengganti jubahnya, ketukan di pintu menginterupsi berjalan membuka pintu kamar.

"Semua sudah siap Sir." Taylor melaporkan.

Draco mengangguk, dan Taylor meninggalkannya.

Draco menyemprotkan parfum ketubuhnya, berdiri di depan cermin besar, ia melihat seorang pria pirang menatap balik dirinya. Penampilannya berubah mengikuti keadaan dimana ia berada. Kamar yang besar jauh dari rumah, jauh dari anaknya. Kehidupannya berubah di mulai sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Tak pernah terbayangkan ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini. Mungkin ia akan tertawa sampai menangis jika ia melihat masa depan yang di jalaninya sekarang.

Berdiri di dalam kamar sebuah apartement miliknya di Negara bagian Amerika, bagaimana takdir membawa pewaris Malfoy bisa sampai _disini. Matanya beredar memandang sekeliling, menangkap pemandangan pusat kota di bawah dan birunya langit diatas di luar jendela, tingginya gedung pencakar langit_ yang berlomba menggapai awan. Semuanya ciptaan Muggle tanpa sihir sama sekali. Mengingat kembali ejekannya tentang Muggle saat masih remaja, bagaimana ia meremehkan Muggle, dan sekarang ia terperangkap oleh dunia mereka. Miris, mudah sekali bagi sang waktu untuk berputar membalik semuanya. Kini ialah yang di ejek oleh gedung-gedung itu, di bodohi oleh uang mereka, dan memeras peluh serta otaknya untuk bertahan bersaing dengan mereka. Bersaing secara sehat pastinya, tidak akan ada lagi kutukan mematikan keluar dari tongkatnya menyerang para Muggle, kini ia berbaur bersama mereka.

Bagaiman mungkin Voldemort dulu ingin menghancurkan mereka. Mereka semua menakjubkan, dunia mereka sama menakjubkannya dengan dunia sihir. Voldemort yang terlalu gelap mata, dan ia yang terlalu bodoh mengikuti si hidung pesek itu. Matanya menggelap suram mengingat masa remaja gelapnya semasa di Hogwarts. Bersyukurlah pada Potty dan kroni-kroninya berhasil menyingkirkan Voldemort. Mencerahkan yang dulu pernah gelap.

Ia keluar dari apartementnya. Taylor siap membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana saat pertama kali menaiki mobil beberapa tahun lalu, ia akan terlihat norak jika di sandingkan dengan para Muggle. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih tak ingin mencoba untuk mengemudikannya sendiri. Taylor akan mengurus segala sesuatu untuknya selama ia berada di sini, di Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat, kota para selebriti eh. Draco mendengus.

Kali ini ia akan tinggal selama seminggu di LA mengurus beberapa bisnisnya disini. Draco berhasil melebarkan sayap usahanya dari dunia sihir sampai ke dunia Muggle. Setelah runtuhnya Kejayaan Voldemort, dunia sihir porak-poranda, banyak perbaikan disana-sini mengembalikan dunia sihir ke masa kejayaanya. Delapan tahun yang lalu setelah kematian Lucius Malfoy, Draco mengambil alih semuanya, kepala keluarga, sekaligus kepala untuk semua usaha ayahnya yang terpuruk karna nama _Death Eather_ yang di sandang keluarga mereka. Draco membangkitkan kembali kehidupan Malfoy dari kematian.

Di bantu dengan orang-orang ahli dan kaki tangan yang di percaya, baik dari dunia sihir maupun dunia Muggle, Malfoy kembali Berjaya dan tak ada yang bisa memandang Malfoy sebelah mata lagi, atau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Malfoy karna Draco sudah berhasil merubah citra Malfoy.

Dan sekarang ia bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, Karna pengalaman masa lalunya, Lima tahun yang lalu Mentri Sihir menunjuk langsung dirinya untuk mengambil alih Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir yang bertugas membuat dan menegakkan hukum sihir. Kesempatan besar untuknya meningkatkan kejayaan Malfoy, serta di dukung teman-temannya Draco mengambil kesempatan itu. Maka membuatnya harus selalu bekerja sama dengan Harry-penyelamat dunia sihir-Potter sebagai Kepala Auror. Hubungannya dengan Potter dan para Weasley berubah drastis setahun setelah perang. Pengakuan Harry Potter yang meringankan hukuman Narcissa Malfoy saat pengadilan membuka hati dan pikiran Draco untuk menerima semua orang yang ada disekitarnya, dan menghancurkan doktrin tentang perbedaan darah yang omong kosong itu. Tapi tidak beruntung untuk Lucius Malfoy, ia tak bisa menghindari Azkaban. Ketaatannya kepada sang Master membuat ia merasakan kemurkaan Dementor selam tiga tahun, setahun setelah ia keluar dari Azkaban ia meninggal karna kegilaannya.

Kini Draco bisa menerima semuanya, _Pure Blood, Half Blood, dan Muggle Born._ Semua orang pun bisa menerima Draco dan keluarganya.

Mengisi posisi penting di kementrian, Draco menyerahkan semua bisnisnya pada orang-orang unggul untuk mengelolanya, melepas kebosanannya di Inggris ia mencoba merambah Amerika. Berkekal kemampuan dan pengalamnya dari Inggris dengan mudah ia memabangun bisnis dan membesarkannya di tanah yang hampir tidak pernah ia pijak sebelumnya.

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi berdiri kokoh di hadapan Draco saat ban mobil berhenti berputar dan bersandar di pinggir jalan raya menghadap gedung. Kantor penerbitan miliknya akan bekerja sama dengan Australia dan membuka cabang disana, itulah alasan yang membuatnya sampai kesini, karna ini urusan yang penting maka ia sendiri yang akan terjun langsung mengurusnya, mengambil cuti selama seminggu di kementrian, Draco akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sementara disini.

Draco masuk ke dalam gedung, langsung menuju ke ruang rapat dimana sudah menunggu para kolega bisnisnya.

"Kapan anda tiba Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya rekan bisnisnya sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Kemarin." Jawab Draco.

Pertemuan berlangsung menghabiskan banyak waktu, tak terasa waktu istirahat siang mengambil alih jam. Draco berjalan santai mengelilingi kantornya, ia jarang berkunjung kesini, semua sudah di urus para ahli, ia hanya menunggu laporan tiap bulannya, jadi sangat jarang melihat Draco mengelilingi gedung miliknya sendiri. Di temani dengan Asisten dan beberapa staf HRD Draco melangkahkan kakinya. Tak banyak karyawan yang tahu siapa pemilik tempat mereka bekerja, yang mereka tahu hanya pemilik gedung ini adalah seorang pria berkebangsaan Inggris. Tak seorang pun dari mereka akan mengira bahwa bos mereka adalah seorang penyihir, Draco sangat pandai mengatur semuanya, di bantu Simmon Osborn selaku Commissioning Editor penyihir keturuna Muggle Born yang mendedikasikan hidupnya bekerja di Amerika, karna ia menikahi seorang wanita biasa. Simmon lah penghubung Draco antara dunia sihir dan Amerika. Dengannya Scorp's Publishing maju pesat.

"−Baiklah Mione aku akan mencobanya nanti, Hermione kau bilang−"

Sebuah percakapan menghentikan langkah Draco. Sebuah nama terperangkap indra pendengarannya di proses dalam otaknya, nama yang telah lama hilang, nama yang jarang di sebut orang-orang di Inggris sana. Melalui pergolakan pikiran, Draco mencari sumber suara yang mengucapkan sebuah nama, Hermione.

Matanya menangkap seorang pria yang tengah duduk dalam kubikelnya menatap layar computer, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan sambil menempelkan sebuah telepon genggam di telinganya, tidak menyadari bahwa Draco sedang memperhatikannya.

Draco menatap Simmon yang berdiri bingung disamping, alis Draco naik sebelah, dahi Simmon berkerut mengartikan maksud Draco.

"Dia adalah karyawan magang yang baru masuk minggu lalu." Agnes, staf HRD yang lebih dulu mengerti maksud Draco menjelaskan.

Laki-laki dalam kubikel berdiri terkejut mendengar suara dari atas kubikelnya. Ia berdiri melongo menatap orang-orang penting di kantor tempat ia magang sedang menatapnya, terutama pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di tengah menatapnya tajam.

Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Bukankah ini jam istirahat, ia bebas menggunakan Handphone kalau begitu.

"Namanya Alexander Robinson." Agnes melirik Name tag Alexander. Tanpa Agnes menyebutkan pun semua orang sudah bisa melihat name tag nya.

"Selamat siang Sir."

Draco memutus kontak matanya dengan Alexander dan melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak ada dari seluruh tubuh Alexander yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Hermione. Warna rambut mereka berbeda, wajah mereka berbeda jauh, dan kenapa laki-laki itu menyebut nama Hermione. Pikir Draco tak banyak orang-orang dengan nama Hermione di Amerika. Atau Draco terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya bisa saja banyak sekali nama Hermione di Amerika. Dan kenapa ia terlalu memikirkan itu.

-oOo-

Alexander menghembuskan nafas lega, minggu pertama bekerja tidak boleh ada yang merusaknya.

Ia terlalu Nervous bekerja di kantor pernerbitan besar sehingga membuat otaknya agak mengeras, alhasil ia kurang inspirasi untuk membuat sebuah artikel. Memutuskan menelpon Hermione ia meminta pendapat dengan kakaknya dan kegiatannya di interupsi dengan serombongan bos-bos yang sudah entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan kubikelnya. Wajahnya memerah, ada apa ini pikirnya. Sampai mereka semua berlalu meninggalkannya ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Handphonenya bergetar, muncul nama _'My Lovely Granger Sister'_ di layar.

"Kenapa kau menutup telponnya." Sembur suara dari seberang sana.

Alexander menjauhkan Handphone nya dari telinga, teriakan nenek ini sungguh mengerikan pikirnya.

"Maaf, bos ku menghampiriku tadi." Dan ia tahu pasti saat ini Hermione sedang memutar bola matanya, oh itulah kebiasaannya.

Hermione berbicara pandang lebar memberikan arahan padanya, oh tuhan wanita ini memiliki paru-paru sebesar bak mandi sepertinya, ia sanggup berbicara panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas, pria mana yang bisa bertahan dengannya, oh tidak tuhan, berilah kakakku segera pendamping hidup untuknya agar kami terbebas dari wejangannya setiap hari.

"Apa kau mengerti Alexander Egan Robinson." Bentak Hermione.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku pulang kerja nanti?" dan Hermione pasti memutar boala matanya lagi.

Tuuuttttt… sambungan telepon terputus. Tuh kan siapa yang tahan dengannya coba. Alexander memijat pelipisnya, otaknya buntu, meminta bantuan Hermione tapi malah menutup semua jalan di otaknya, ia butuh soda. Alexander berjalan keluar dari kubikelnya, masih jam istirahat, langkahnya pasti menuju pantry.

-oOo-

Adik bodoh mana yang di beri tawaran magang oleh kakaknya sendiri namun lebih memilih magang di tempat orang lain. Tangannya terus memencet I-phonenya menghubungi Alexander. Sudah jam pulang, kemana dia pikir Hermione. Pintu depan kantor Scorp's Publishing terus terbuka, orang-orang berjas lalu lalang keluar, mereka yang menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hari waktunya duduk di kursi dalam sebuah kubikel kecil atau ruangan besar, mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Di bodohi oleh uang, terikat dengan majikan, terpenjara di dalam gedung mewah yang sesak dengan berbagai macam kepala, berbagai macam pikiran. Semakin besar suatu ruangan, semakin banyak sesuatu bisa masuk kedalamnya maka semakin besar pula persaingan yang terjadi. akan mendapatkan teman jika kau beruntung dan mendapat musuh bila kurang beruntung.

Ohh Hermione juga menjalani kehidupan seperti itu sekarang.

Dimana Alexander, susah payah ia menyembunyikan dirinya dalam payung dan kaca mata hitam besar, beruntung matahari musim panas benar-benar sedang terik diatas kepala, bukan alasan yang konyol jika ia memakai payung sekarang. Keselamatannya terancam Jika sesorang menyadari siapa dirinya, mereka akan mengira bahwa ia kesini untuk mematai-matai saingan bisnisnya. Terlalu berlebihar pikir Hermione.

"Mioneeee…" teriak suara di belakangnya.

"Bagus Alex, sebut saja namaku sekeras-kerasnya." Hermione terus menggerutu sampai Alexander menepuk bahunya. Hermione menjitak kepala adiknya "Apa yang kau lakukan, jika mereka tahu aku Hermione Granger mereka akan megira aku sedang memata-matai kantor musuh."

Alexander mendengus. "Kau terlalu berlebihan−dan kenapa kau memakai payung." Alex mengerut jijik melihat penampilan Hermione.

"Cuacanya panas." Ucap Hermione asal meninggalkan Alex menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"Atau takut orang-orang mengenalmu haa" teriak Alex dan tertawa, beberapa temannya yang lewat mngerutkan kening padanya. Hermione mendelik dan menyebrang lebih dulu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Draco berdiri memperhatikan tidak jauh dari mereka. Laki-laki yang menyebut nama Hermione tadi bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam. Dan lagi tadi ia berteriak memanggil wanita itu Mione. Jika itu memang Hermione Granger bagaimana ia bisa disini, dan kenapa rambutnya hitam, apa itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi terlalu banyak kebetulan, Granger yang lama hilang, sesorang memanggil namanya dan nama kecilnya, atau ia yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Hermione sang pahlawan perang Granger pergi hampir sebelas tahun yang lalu, Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali para Potter dan Weasley, dan apakah Draco menemukannya sekarang.

Draco mendengus, untuk apa ia memikirkan itu sekarang. Taylor muncul membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Draco lelah, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemen, sebenarnya bisa saja ber-Apparate langsung ke apartemen, tapi sebagai manusia yang normal akan ada proses perjalanan dari kantor ke apartemen, dan ia tak ingin membuat semua karyawannya ribut melihat ia tiba-tiba hilang dari ruangannya tanpa ada yang melihat ia keluar dari pintu ruang kerja. Itulah yang merepotkan dari kehidupan dunia Muggle.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sendiri mobilmu." Tanya Hermione menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

"Karna aku tau kau akan menjemputku."  
"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak yakin." Alex mencibir.

"Kau memang bocah menyebalkan." Mengacak-ngacak rambut Alex, Hermione tertawa puas melihat ekpresi cemberut Alex.

"Hentikan itu, aku sudah dewasa." Alex menjauhkan tangan Hermione dari kepalanya, dan merapikan rambutnya melalui kaca spion mobil.

"Untuk apa aku membelikna Audi R8 kalau begitu jika kau tidak mau mekainya."

"Aku tak penah meminta."

Hermione memutar matanya bosan dengan perdebatan ini lagi.

"Itu berlebihan untuk hadiah ulang tahun anak umur 19."

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau sudah dewasa."

Alex meniup poni rambutnya yang jatuh ke dahi, malas. kembali berdebat lagi dengan Hermione.

"Menurutku tidak berlebihan jika kuberikan untuk adikku sendiri." Ia adalah seorang bisnis _women_ , usahanya sedang sangat cemerlang, berada di puncak kejayaannya dan ia mempunyai tabungan di Amerika juga di Inggris, bukan masalah besar boros untuk adikknya sendiri.

"Aku karyawan magang yang baru bekerja seminggu disana, apa kata mereka jika aku memakai mobil yang sama yang dipakai oleh bosku." Balas Alex sebal.

Hermione membuka kaca matanya dan terus menginjak pedal gas, perdebatan di tutup untuk sekarang.

Seperti biasa saat malam hari mereka semua akan bersantai sambil menonton televisi di ruang santai. Anastasia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hermione, dan Alexander merebahkan kepalanya pada Gail ibunya.

Mereka menikmati tontonan yang disajikan televisi sesekali tertawa dan berdebat satu sama lain.

Handphone Alex berbunyi, ' _My Lovely Sister_ Lexi' mucul pada layar, semua perhatian tertuju pada Handphone Alex. _Speaker On_.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Jerit Lexi dari seberang sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gail pada putrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi kembaranku tersayang." Alex terkekeh menggoda kembarannya.

"Aku bosan disini."

"Heyy, memagnya siapa yang menyuruhmu kesana hah!" semprot Hermione lansung.

"Okey, okey. Aku tau. Ibuuuu." Rengek Lexi.

"Kau bisa kembali kesini jika kau mau sayang." Gail menenangkan putrinya.

"Aku bisa mengirimkan tiketnya." Bujuk Hermione.

"Dan kau akan kalah taruhan kalau begitu." Alex kembali menggoda sambil tertawa.

"Dan kau akan mengganti warna rambutmu menjadi biru norak." Celetuk Ana. Ia dan Alex tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gail menepuk bahu Alex menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin kembali sayang."

"Aku tidak ingin memakai rambut biru norak itu, aku akan menghabiskan tiga bulan masa magang ku disini, setelah itu baru aku akan memikirkan untuk kembali kesana atau tidak." Jelas Lexi sambil meledak-ledak.

"Dasar keras kepala." Sembur Alex.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan disana, kau akan membesar saat kembali kesini." Hermione terkekeh.

"Tidurlah sayang, kau bisa mengisi waktu luangmu untuk menjelajahi Australia, apa kau sudah memiliki teman disana?" Gail berkata lembut.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki teman, mereka semua mengantri untuk berkenalan denganku." Lexi tertawa. Alex mendengus mendengar bualan saudarinya.

"Bukankah biasanya kau menghajar semua laki-laki yang dekat denganmu."

"Aku tidak semengerikan itu bodoh." Teriak Lexi. Seisi ruangan tertawa melihat ketidak akuran mereka, Alexandria atau Lexi adalah juara kempo di sekolahnya dulu, semasa _High School_ laki-laki disana agak segan untuk mendekatinya, takut-takut jika mereka menyakiti hatinya maka jurusnya lah yang akan keluar.

"Sudahlah, pergilah tidur. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu juga ibu."

 _Speaker Off_ dan telepon berakhir.

Satu lagi adik bodohnya yang lebih memilih magang di tempat orang lain dari pada di tempatnya. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya si kembar Alexander dan Alexandria sama-sama mengajukan Profil mereka ke beberapa perusahaan penerbitan di Los Angeles, Alex di terima Scorp's Publishing sedangkan Lexi karna perusahaan yang menerima profilnya memiliki cabang di Australia, kurang beruntungnya nasib Lexi, ia di kirim ke sana untuk magang selama tiga bulan, dan setelahnya jika pihak perusahaan memperpanjang kontraknya ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan disana.

Dan dengan taruhan mereka antara Alex, Ana dan Hermione sendiri yang bertaruh bahwa Lexi tak akan berani meninggalkan daratan Amerika, untuk membuktikan kedewsaannya Lexi mengambil kontrak itu dan memutuskan berangkat Australia, dan jika pulang sebelum waktu tiga bulan maka ia kalah dan harus merelakan rambutnya di rubah menjadi warna biru norak.

Alex menguap, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ana telah menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya, kini ia memasuki libur panjang musim panas sebelum memulai sekolah baru, jadi Hermione memperbolehkan Ana tidur lebih dari jam sepuluh.

"Kau mengantuk, tidurlah, pasti lelah sekali setelah seharian kerja." Gail mengelus sayang rambut Alex di pangkuannya.

"Jari-jariku pegal bu, terlalu banyak mengetik sepertinya." Alex mengarahkan tangannya pada ibunya minta untuk di pijat.

"Dasar bayi." Ana mengerut jijik melihat gaya manja Alex pada ibunya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri" alex meminta ibunya mencium jari-jarinya, membuat anak memperagakan gaya seperti orang yang sedang muntah, Hermione tertawa melihat gaya kehidupan keluarganya yang tidak pernah akur, selalu berbuat ulah.

"Mom, aku tidur denganmu ya malam ini." Pinta Ana pada Hermione. Hermione mengangguk sayang.

"Lihat siapa yang bayi sekarang─Mommy Ana ingin susu." Alex berlari masuk kekamarnya sambil terus menggoda Ana yang mengejarnya.

Gail mematikan televisi dan lampu bersiap mengakhiri cerita hari ini dan memulai cerita baru di hari esok.

-oOo-

Hermione menatap melalui payung kuning terang pada langit yang sangat biru, musim panas yang cerah, laut pantai Malibu yang biru menyamai warna langit. Anastasia duduk disampingnya, berjemur pada kursi berjemurnya, dengan pakaian renang sambil membaca buku seri Discovery terbaru yang dibelikan Hermione.

Hermione duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari I-phone nya, memakai kaca matanya, waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan Hermione memejamkan matanya lagi, pikirannya berkelana menjelajah alam mimpi.

"Kau akan terbakar Mom." Ana menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ibunya.

Membuat Hermione tersadar dari rasa kantuknya. Hermione memberi putrinya senyum termanis, hatinya selalu mengembah bahagia setiap kali menatap putri cantiknya yang terlihat mengkilat terpapar sinar matahari saat ini.

Matahari sore telah bergeser dan sinarnya menembus melewati payung Hermione.

"Maukah kau megoleskan Lotion untukku."

Dengan sigap Ana mengambil botol lotion anti matahari di atas meja mereka, dan dengan lembut mengusapkan jari-jari kecilnya di punggung Hermione.

Memakai Bikini Hermione mengekspos kulit mulus dan tubuh seksinya, saat ini akhir pekan, ia memilih pantai Malibu untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama putri tersayangnya. Malibu sangat ramai saat akhir pekan, Anastasia sangat menyukai matahari hampir seluruh akhir pekan mereka habiskan untuk menemani putrinya berjemur.

Hermione bangun dari kursinya. "Ayo berenang" ia mengambil tangan anaknya membawanya ke laut.

"Mom, ini sudah memasuki awal agustus, kapan kau akan mendaftarkan aku kesekolah yang baru, teman-temanku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah baru mereka."

Saat yang tepat bagi Hermione untuk membuka percakapan tentang sekolah pada putrinya, hampir seminggu ini dia mencoba mencari cara untuk mengatakan pada putrinya, waktunya hampir habis, tiket keberangkatan ke London besok sudah siap, dan putrinya belum tahu sama sekali tentang rencananya.

"Kau akan bersekolah di Inggris." _To the point._ Wajah Hermione mengeras, putrinya melongok menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Itu bukan keputusanmu." Perang akan di mulai, Ana terkejut mendengar suara keras yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Pikirannya berkeliaran, apa yang salah, ibunya tak pernah menbahas Inggris sama sekali lalu kenap ia tiba-tiba akan bersekolah disana, yang ia tahu ibunya tidak menyukai Inggris lagi kecuali keluarga Potter-Weasley, dan sekarang akan di kirim kesana, tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tetap tidak mau." Balas Ana keras.

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan keputusanmu sayang" Hermione melembut menatap mata putrinya.

"kau bilang, kau tidak menyukai Inggris, lalu kenapa aku harus kesana sekarang." Ana memberengut, hancur sudah liburan akhir pekan mereka, ibunya yang keras kepala ini merusaknya.

"Ayolah Ana, buat ini menjadi mudah─turuti saja permintaanku." Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya, harus dari mana awal cerita ini di mulai, bagian yang mana yang harus di jelaskannya terlebih dahulu pada putrinya.

Anastasia menatapnya bingung, dahinya berkerut, alisnya hampir menyatu, bibirnya mengerucut sebal pada Hermione.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau" ana berteriak dan keluar dari air meninggalkan Hermione yang bergulat dengan pikirannya, haruskah ia membatalkan rencananya, tapi bagaimana dengan masa depan Anastasia, tangannya memijat kepala yang tiba-tiba langsung pening seketika. Anastasia masih berjalan menjauh, tidak mennengok kebelakang, ia menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya, ia pasti marah.

Hermione berlari mengejarnya.

"Ayo kumpulkan semua barang-barangmu." Hermione mengambil semua barang-barang mereka di atas meja, memasukkan semuanya asal ke dalam tasnya, mengikatkan kain di pinggangnya Hermione berjalan menggandeng tangan putrinya tergesa-gesa meninggalkan bibir pantai menuju jalan raya.

Anastasia bingung, harusnya sekarang ia yang sedang marah, tapi kenapa malah ibunya yang menyeretnya seperti ini. Anastasia menarik tangan ibunya, ia berhenti berjalan, Hermione menatapnya bingung, wajahnya sangat masam sekarang.

"Kau ingin mengetahui alsannya, maka aku akan menunjukkannya." Bujuk Hermione mengelus rambut putrinya tercinta.

Otot keras wajah Anastasia mulai mengendur, ia masih menatap ibunya datar, Hermione kembali menggandeng tangan Ana, membawanya menyebrang jalan dan mereka berhenti di sebuah gang kecil di apit dua rumah bata merah, mata Hermione jelalatan melihat sekeliling, takut ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan lepaskan tangan Mom apapun yang terjadi─sekarang tahan nafasmu."

Anastasia mengerutkan kening menatap ibunya, Hermione melotot padanya, dengan malas Anastasia mengikuti permintaan ibunya.

Dan mereka ber-Dissapparate.

Mereka berdua muncul kembali di halaman rumah di atas Gedung B, jauh, sangan jauh dari _Malibu Beach_.

Tubuh Anastasia oleh, ia hampir terjatuh, hermine berhasil menangkapnya, wajahnya pucat pasi, ia menatap sekelilingnya mengenali tempat ini, maka darah habis dari wajahnya, kini ia merasakan perasaan terdesak yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"MOM" Jeritnya, wajah Hermione sama pucatnya.

Dan Anastasia jatuh berlutut mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia ingin memuntahkan kata-kata itu, tapi yang terus keluar lendir-lendir menjijikkan ini.

-oOo-


End file.
